


Catching His Eye

by Wakandan_Blogger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, T'Challa - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakandan_Blogger/pseuds/Wakandan_Blogger
Summary: Your friends finally get you out of the house and onto the dancefloor! But, you catch the eyes of a predator or man who changes your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday nights were usually nights spent alone and relaxing after a long week of bullshitting to your bosses and dealing with fake co-workers. You wanted to sit back and kick your feet up while watching some TV and lerk on this guy's Instagram from work while eating Chinese takeout. Unfortunately, tonight would not be one of those nights. Instead of staying home, your best friends Quida, Ashanti and Desmond managed to barge into your apartment with drinks.

"Pre-game bitch!" Quida shouts holding bottles of Apple Crown and Hennessey.

You look at your group of friends confused and ultimately surprised, but there was no way you could be angry or turn them away. The biggest smile takes over your face and you step aside, letting them in. They all give you a hug and you squeeze every last one of them as if you hadn't seen them in years even though it felt like it.

"Nice to see you stranger," Desmond laughs wrapping his long arms around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest. When he lets go you just stand back and look at all of them, all dressed up, you raise a brow.

"Where are y'all goin'?" You say motioning your hand towards the crew standing in front of you. You also notice that Ashanti was holding a pink shopping bag and you raise a brow. Quida flips her red dreads over to the other side of her face and looks to Ashanti who was smiling wider than you have ever seen. She tiptoes excitedly over to the counter which was hidden by the bar and you hear the bag rustling. Ashanti then returns with a black romper displayed to you. The others laugh as you look at the romper then at your shocked face.

"Oh~ NO! I am not wearing that! I cant!" You laugh shaking your head to the outfit. The front of it was see-through, except for the straps that went across, both legs had slits up to your thighs and tied in the back by the neck, which would expose your whole back. You never really wore this type of getup before and gulped at the thought of it not fitting. You were so busy on the romper that you didn't notice Quida handing the drinks to Desmond and taking her place behind the counter and returning with long beautiful black heels.

"What the fuck!" You laugh hiding your face from the outfit, "Noooo those look SO dangerous!" You laugh again and flop onto the couch.

"Oh shut up, these are baby booties compared to ours," Quida laughs at your reaction. Heels weren't exactly your favorite, especially not the ones your girls had on.

"Girl, you're about to be dangerous," Ashanti says gently moving the romper back and forth.

"Yeah, when I kill everyone somehow by accident!" You earn laughs and scoffs from your friends.

But unfortunately, there was no escape.

Your heels were a pain in the ass to wear, but they were cute and the romper hugged your body in all of the right places. Of course, your edges were laid and your hair was on point. You damned them for having great taste and also loved them for getting you out of the house. The girls and you pregamed on the way to Spades, a popular club downtown while Desmond was voted DD for the night.

"Ok y'all! This is going to be the night!" Quida shouts once everyone enters the floor after getting IDed and wristbanded, "we finna fuck it up!" She leads the way to the bar and ordering more drinks then makes her way towards the double doors that showed nothing but raving lights and silhouettes of dancing bodies. The music was getting louder and louder the closer you got. As you walked you could hear comments and see eyes on you. Part of you wanted to shy away but your inner goddess wouldn't allow it, in fact, she relished in the attention. Ashanti noticed as well and nudged you, "See, two seconds and you already got eyes on you!" She had to yell over the music and you couldn't help but laugh. Eyes were indeed on you, the golden hypnotic eyes of a predator in fact.

You didn't know this yet, but a man had a taste for you. He noticed you the second you and your friends stepped into the club room. The music rattled your eardrums and you nearly slip on the wet floor, Ashanti and Desmond laugh while you hide your face and strut over towards the bar. You lean against it and blow while your friends gathered around you, "You looked bomb until you broke that ankle," Desmond laughs, you give him a strong middle finger as he finishes his drink and orders another one. Quida agrees and finishes hers also and taking Desmonds, reminding him of his role for the night. He scoffs and points over towards an empty VIP couch and leads the way over.

"I'm waiting for my drink!" You call to Ashanti who nodded and pointed to where they were going to be. You give her a thumbs up and turns back to the bartender, watching them mix other drinks before yours. That is until you feel someone watching you, you're about to turn around until a man comes into view.

"Hey gorgeous," He slurs looking you up and down. You smile tensely and turn back towards the bartender who sets your drink down onto the counter and adds it to the tab you didn't know Quida had opened. As you try to walk away you feel a firm hand on your arm and you turn around with the worse stank face you could give, "Woah Woah Woah!" he chuckles trying to pull your ear to his chapped lips. You pull your arm from his grip and hold out a hand, halting him. He looks at you confused and holds up his arms wondering what he was doing wrong. Luckily, Desmond notices and comes to your aid, pushing his way in between you and pulling you into his side by your hip. Realizing the play, you wrap yours around him and scrunch your nose up and raise a brow to the defeated man. You give Desmond a look of 'thanks' to him.

"Girl! You better smack the next man that grabs you like that!" Ashanti yells once the two of you make it to the VIP couch. You sit down and cross your leg over the other, exposing your thigh and heels. The group cheers for your found confidence, completely forgetting about the incident that went down just a few moments ago.

"Oh shit this is my jam!" Quida hops up and leads the way once she hears the beat for Stir Fry. The rest of you cheer along with her and find your place in the crowd. At this point, you are a few drinks and shots in and you better believe you were feeling on top of the world. Ashanti and Desmond had become dance partners leaving you and Quida to hype up one another. You leaned over the mini side stage. When you look up into the mirror that was in front of you, you see a pair of eyes, fierce and golden? You turn around to have your view blocked by Quida taking her turn to dance and you resume hyping your friend and fending off creepy guys looking for a one night stand. When Quida finishes her dance frenzy, another song commands your hips to sway to its beat. The bass traveling up from your toes and on up to your heart. You raise your arms above your head and close your eyes to feel the rhythm it has to offer.

A chill travels down your wrist, arm and to your hips. Your eyes shoot open and you turn your head to see a cut jaw and smirking lips. A shining golden fang catches the light and you look up to see those eyes. They send chills down your spine and you turn but he catches you by your hips pulling you in closer into him. You can't help but stare into those eyes and his lips. Your heart flutters and those eyes almost feel hypnotic. He leans forward into your ear and you could hear him purr.

"Tell me ya name," His voice causes knots in your stomach and you can't help but gulp. It's gruff, deep, and almost soothing.

"Y-Y/n," You whisper, but somehow he hears you and repeats it. The way his lips formed each letter and sounded coming from them practically made your knees weak. You look over to see that Quida had found a dance partner of her own and that you were being pulled further into the crowd of dancing bodies. But it was that ONE song that made you feel sexier than ever. Your favorite "sexy" song, you call it.

His hands rest on your hips and you turned so that your back was against the mystery man. You feel his warm hands snake up your bareback and feel your upper half being pushed down so your ass was firmly against his pelvis. You sway your hips back and forth, up and down, and roll them every which way you could. You then roll back up, when you look over your shoulder and rest the side of your head against his cheek. Your fingertips feathering down his jaw and you couldn't help but smile.

His lips sucked in as he watched your ass grind against him. His hands tightened their firm grip on you and you couldn't help but like this. You wanted more of this.

You raised your arm above your head and behind his neck. The two of you were like magic. Your hips roll and grind together as if it was something that you had practiced but you knew it was because of the many drinks that coursed through you. More than this, you couldn't help but wrap your other arm behind you and under his shirt, liking what you felt. He lets out a growl in your ear and you feel it rumble against your back. You spin around and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer into you, his full lips only inches from yours. Foreheads against one another you grind against him, his hands holding you by your ass. He couldn't help but give it a nice little squeeze and he smiles confirming that this was no accident. One of your hands slide down until it grips his belt, you pull him closer towards you and as if he knew what you were going for, your lips meet one another. His dreads being a cover for your faces to the outside world and its eyes.

You could taste the alcohol and spice in his kiss. Normally you didn't approve of this kind of affection outside of the sheets or in public in general, more or less with a person, you met just five minutes ago. His lips were just more than you had ever expected, unreal even.

"More," You moan against his lips and he smiles into yours.

Those lips were soft and worked yours like magic like they were meant to be together. A surge of electricity travels down your spine and you let out another moan. You licked his lips and he takes your tongue into his mouth, running his own over it. It was pretty graphic, even for you. When he pulls away he stays close to you, you lean in again and he pulls away with a cheeky grin. Your hands take his rough bearded face and pull him back to you just for more. Your lips danced against one another's and you were getting a little more aroused from kissing this man. The two of you are still swaying with the music. You could hear him moan against your lips as well, "Fuuuuck" he hisses. His hold on your ass is harsh and needy.

You sigh against his lips and pull away for air, but his lips only travel down your jaw and to your ear, "Come with me," He growls and smirks. He presses his lips against your exposed neck and nearly sinks his teeth into your shoulder. His hands snake up to your waist and you really had to think about this offer, but when you looked into those eyes, how could you say 'no'?

Your breath catches, the sudden small pain sending heat straight down between your thighs. Your fingers take their place in his hair and you give it a tug, earning a groan from him. His bite getting harder but not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to earn a yelp out of you.

"I-I don't even know your-AAH!" He bites down on your neck, leaving his mark on it. You weren't aware but his eyes were staring into the eyes of another hybrid out for pray. He was claiming you, you belonged to him now and forever.

"Erik," He says in a rough and blunt tone pulls back from you and is inches from your lips once again. You were left out of breath from the amount of pleasure you felt just from him marking you. The more you stared into his eyes, the more you wanted him. The mark he left when he removed his lips from you physically burned.

" _I want you, y/n."_

Every part of you wanted to think rationally, think about your choices, consequences and other things of that nature, but how could you when this total stranger just made your panties wet!?

"Shit, I make you feel like that? You smell so fuckin' good baby girl," He moans into your ear his fingers rubbing you through the fabric. He looked dissatisfied and hungry, his pupils had changed its shape and you wanted to back away but he caught you by the hips. You couldn't help but moan when he puts pressure against your now throbbing clit, what was he doing to you? The burning in your neck adding to the pleasure and you whimpered against him, gripping his shirt accidentally pulling his ear close to your lips.

"Erik," You couldn't help but moan his name loud enough for only his ears and is rewarded with a harsh snarl that sounded animalistic.

"Say it again," He demands all while rubbing harsh circles into you, earning a more vocal moan from you, but it is covered up by the loud music. Erik chuckles accepting the reaction and stops abruptly. This feeling was so basic but so much more exotic than anything you've ever felt.

" _Meet me in the lobby, baby girl,"_ He purrs into your ear and just as quick as everything happened, you were alone on the dancefloor. Your heart was racing and your vision was blurred slightly. You feel a little dizzy but you assumed it was because of the alcohol. When you made it back to where you left your friends and the man Quida was dancing with, you had discovered that they were all at the bar talking until Desmond noticed you. You couldn't help but smile and covered your face once you made it over towards them.

"Where the hell was you!?" He asks with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips.

"With a man!! Uuuh-huh! I saw you hoe," Quida and the others laugh. Though you wanted to laugh more with them, you desired to meet this man outside in the lobby, but your friends wouldn't let you abandon them. The whole night you couldn't stop thinking about Erik. You wanted him so badly.

_Should you go see him?_


	2. Chapter 2

“What was that about?” Desmond pulls you back towards him once the girls and Quida’s new fling go out to the floor once your  _squad song_ comes on. You flinch a little, seeing Erik’s intense eyes in Desmonds, but you quickly shake it out of thought. 

“What are you talking about Mo?” You try to regulate your breathing, still a little in shock at the experience you just had. Desmond eyes you and looks directly at your neck, brows furrowing. Feeling that you’ve been found out your cover it with your hand nervously. 

“Tha fuck you mean? I _saw_  you out there with that nigga,” Desmonds face rests and he nudges you, “I mean if you tryna fuck…” 

You can’t help but push him and laughs at his joking, you can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. The bites or bruises, whatever the hell they were, began to sting a little. You hiss but return to your friends, you still wanted to spend much needed time with them but in the back of your mind, you craved this man. Why were you falling for a complete stranger so hard? Well, let us rephrase that, who the hell is he? He seemed, different but powerful and unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before. His voice was of course just like any other nigga from the streets, but it wasn’t that obnoxious confidence, it was almost royalty. 

Curiosity got the better of you and you just couldn’t stand it. Was he really waiting for you? Did he really have the confidence to know what you were going to do? You needed a drink, so you excused yourself to go to the bar. You grit your teeth at the pain your heels were causing you and lean against the bar, “ Margarita please,” You breathe. The bartender nods and begins to make your drink, when it was finally finished you began to chug it. Finishing it the bartender chuckles and waits for your next command, “Stronger,” you chuckle nervously and go to push your hair behind your ear.

Those fucking eyes. You wanted to stare into them forever or at least for as long as you possibly could. When you look up towards the door you gulp and push yourself off of the bar. Before you could take your first step, “Where you goin’ girl?” Ashanti laughs coming back up to the bar, torso dripping with what you assumed to be her spilled drink.

“O-oh um, just going to get some air. It’s hot as hell in here,” You smile and eye her up and down, “What happened?” you laugh.

“Damn old dude knocked my drink over trying to make a move on me,” She groans, “Gummy bear please.” Ashanti pauses a moment and looks at you with a raised brow then smiles.

“I can’t get over how freaking sexy you look right now,” She smiles and pokes your exposed belly, causing you to take another step back and slap her finger. The two of you laugh and you sigh, “If I don’t come back-” 

“I knew it! You’re meeting that man!” Ashanti laughs but is cut off by a harsh ‘shh’ from you. She folds her lips in but you could still see that she was smiling. “Go ‘head girl~,” She smiles and takes her drink before turning and making her way back to the dance floor.

“Oh! Ashanti!” She stops and turns, waiting for your next words, “Give me Desmonds keys, I need my damn flip-flops,” you laugh and Ashanti scoffs, making her way back over to you.

The entire walk seemed like a cross-country run in these heels and as much as you wanted to not do it, you had to. You stopped in the front of the club where you came in and stopped at a seat to lean against it and unhook your shoes. Your toes were killing you and these hoes needed to come OFF! When the shoes were finally off you let out a sigh and looked around. You sigh when you didn’t see anyone that would recognize you because you didn’t exactly get a good look at Erik. But those eyes, you would remember forever.

You decided to turn your lie into truth, you needed some fresh air. As you pushed through the front doors, the echo of the music faded and you sat down alone on a bench for a second to let your feet breath. It was quiet here, the only noise being the cars that drove by.

“Uuuuugh what are you doing?” You groan dropping your face into your hands. What were you doing? No man has ever made you feel this way, but this one was something you’ve never experienced. You were used to the eyes of men and the attention of men, but you were never left high and dry like this one did.

_Is this rejection?_

_Wait, he told you to come here, but where was he?_

_Does this count as rejection?_

_What the fuck was going o-_

Your skin crawled when you felt the warm fingertips venture up the back of your arm and rest on your shoulder. Quick shivers travel up and your head snaps up to see an older drinking man leaning against the brick wall of the club. Of course, how stupid. You harshly brush the man’s hands from your shoulder and you can’t help but feel played.

“Leave me alone,” You breathe standing up and making your way down the sidewalk, “Fucking drunk,” you whisper to yourself.

You managed to cross the street without getting run over and god why did your feet hurt worse, now that the shoes were off? Why the hell was the clubs parking lot across the street and in an alley and why was that the only available parking? You groan and tough it out and tiptoe across another street to the painful sidewalk. as you walk you felt footsteps. Instinct kicked in and you had to hurry and make it to Desmond’s car. It didn’t cross your drunk mind to ask Ashanti to walk with you but there was no turning back now. Just when you decided that you should turn back, you turn around and is quickly pressed back against the brick wall.

“Ouch! What the fuck! I said leave me the fuck alone,” He stood with his knee between your legs with both hands on your shoulders. His fingers grazed over your bruised neck from Erik and he scoffs at it.

“He’s not ready for a woman like you,” He grunts.

What the hell was he talking about, _he’s not ready_? You yelp at the pain and regret ever coming here, not staying home, none of this would be happening.

“He-” He covers your mouth and licks his lips.

“Shhhh, You don’t want to make a scene do you?” He chuckles, his eyes were almost similar to Erik’s and you saw fangs, real fangs, not a grill. Your eyes widened and you started to kick but it was no use, he was between your legs and all you were doing was hurting your hips.

“Do you not get the idea, of marking?” You hear a voice, his voice. The tears flowed down even more now that you knew you were going to be rescued from this monster. Erik grabs the man by his shoulder and jerks him back from you. You gasp and drop down onto the sidewalk with a hard ‘oof’. Panting you were in a state of shock and unable to move.

_Run! Fucking run! Why are you still sitting here!? GET UP!_

The man let out a snarling laugh, “You ain’t ready for all this woman, Udaku. Go back to fuckin’ whores for fun,” The other man grunts and casually starts walking your way.

The man was built and looked like an experienced, absolute jerk. His bald head catching the neon lights and his full beard only accenting the teeth he had. He smelt of smoke and whiskey, so who knew what he was capable of.

Erik’s eyebrow flicks and a growl bubbles in his chest at the name, but he smirks anyways. “Not my name, but don’t sweat that shit,” He smirks rolling up his sleeve, “don’t want you blowing a hip or nothin’ pops, so I’ll take her off ya hands, come on baby,” He says turning his attention to you. He holds out his hand to you and just when you are about to take it you are snatched up but the man and thrown over his shoulders without issue.

“Don’t!” You screamed and with that, Erik lunges at the man, eyes golden and fangs out.

Fangs!?

From what you saw, the golden grill that was once in Erik’s mouth just a few moments ago, lie on the sidewalk and was replaced with actual fangs. Erik kicks straight for the man’s stomach but misses as he moves out of the way. The man chuckles and turns straight running straight for the darkness of the alley. You hear something dropping and a growl. In an instant, you are being dropped again on the harsh concrete and gravel. You manage to push yourself up and before he can grab you again, you turn and swing the one heel left in your hand full force. It connects with his jaw and he bends over cursing at the pain then lets out a snarl.

“Help!” You scream trying to run down the alley back to the main road but you feel hot and heavy breath on your neck before you trip on a block. As soon as you fall you are being covered by a different large creature. It growls and huffs, steam blowing from its nose. When you look up to see just what the hell it was, you fall back instantly pushing back. Your voice getting stuck in your throat and your eyes wider than they had ever been.

What was going on!?

Who are these people!?

The creature had seemed to notice you or was too busy looking at the other man, or whatever he was at this point. It was impossible to see just who exactly was who, or who to trust. There is a sudden yowl and another comes charging from the fog and barreling straight for you. You couldn’t see what was going on or what was what. All you knew was that they weren’t of this world! They weren’t human!

You let out a terrified scream just as the animal behind you lunges forward and straight into the other. You couldn’t take your eyes away from the madness, frozen with fear. They tackle and sink their large fangs into one another. Yelps, snarls, car horns and smashing was all you could hear. But the growls were replaced with grunts and human yelling at certain points. 

When you finally came back to reality you push yourself up and whimper at your hurt knee but push forward. 

You hear a loud snarl, another loud bang, the alarm from another car, and then a chuckle.

Run.

Just when you are about to turn and run for the main road a huge dumpster is thrown in your path, crashing just a few feet in front of you. You end up running into it trying to push it but it was no use.

“No! No! No!” You bang your fists just when you hear the chuckling of what seemed to be the older man. Tears flowed down your cheeks and you press your back against it. Your silence turns into sobs when he holds out a bloody hand at you to take while he drags Erik’s limp body in the other. Blood was running down four large claw marks on his chest and shoulder. You push away his hand and continues to beg for him to let you go, for him to leave you alone. What you said, you had no idea but you were sure it sounded pitiful. 

“Aren’t you happy?” He sarcastically whines approaching closer, “I brought you this!” He drops Erik’s body at your feet and he groans, coughing.

“He had to know that this was going to piss me off, enticing me with your scent back inside,” He snorts and tilts his head at how pitiful Erik looked while trying to push himself up. The man kicks Erik in the stomach yet again and he begins to laugh. That laugh was sinister and chilled you down to the bone. His teeth caught the light of the moon and you wondered why no one heard any of this.

“Don’t you want someone who can protect you!?”

“P-please,” You whine trying to hide behind your arm but he gently takes it, the blood now rolling down your forearm. You push and try to get away from him, your eyes darting from Erik’s to this monster that stood in front of you. You can hear Erik groan when his neck is pressed down against the gravel by this mans boot. 

“Stop it!” You cry out hitting his chest earning a chuckle from him. He leans in and just when he’s about to sink his teeth into your goosebumped flesh he stops suddenly. Eyes wide the both of you look down to see a bloody spear just inches from your own abdomen. It is suddenly jerked out and the man falls forward against you, you can’t move under his weight. 

Frozen once again, you stare into the dead eyes of your attacker before they are pulled off of you. The body falls in front of you but you only see the back of a woman in red and gold holding a bloody spear.


End file.
